


Серебро Господа моего

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Серебро в его ладонях
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 7





	Серебро Господа моего

В церкви темно и душно, как в утробе матери. Нервные тени от нескольких догорающих свечей дрожат, готовые с минуты на минуту погаснуть с тихим шипением. Рафаэль смотрит на тёмный силуэт человека, склонившегося перед алтарем на коленях, слышит едва уловимый звук перебираемых четок и не может сделать шаг вперёд.

Ему говорили раньше, что Бог есть любовь, но разговоры о геенне огненной звучали чаще. Рафаэль привык сомневаться.

А потом появился Кариси — чудовищно нелепый, неуместный, с нервными руками и неожиданными ямочками на бледных щеках. Кариси не сомневался ни в чём.

Рафаэль никогда не встречал людей подобных ему. Людей, знающих и принимающих все то, что не могут изменить, с неизменной покорностью, но без промедления вступающие в борьбу за все, что изменить в силах. Люди без червя сомнения в сердце.

Кариси принимает свою веру и свою любовь как должное, как что-то предопределенное свыше. В нем нет конфликта. Это обескураживало Рафаэля раньше, он не мог понять.

Сейчас же в этой удушливой темноте Кариси стоит на коленях и молится. Рафаэль думает, что наконец-то понял, в чем секрет: Кариси не просит, не заключает сделок, он просто рассказывает, бесхитростно выставляет напоказ свое сердце.

Ещё одна свеча догорает.

Рафаэль наконец делает шаг вперёд. И ещё один. И ещё.

Он протягивает руку и запускает пальцы в жёсткие от геля волосы. Серебро в его ладонях.

Рафаэль отбрасывает сомнения прочь.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019"


End file.
